1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable support device which provides arm support sufficient to decompress the vertebrae of a human being. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable adjustable device which can be used almost anywhere, in any setting as needed to provide support for a person's extremities in a resting position so as to relieve pressure on the person's vertebrae. The device is useful for persons recovering from back surgery or those with chronic back problems.
A person recovering from back surgery often requires a properly designed straight back chair having armrests which will provide proper arm support to permit decompression of a persons vertebrae. Persons, especially those who are not of average size (e.g., they may have short or long upper arms) may also experience back strain when seated in an improperly designed chair. Back strains can be avoided by using chairs with armrests of the correct height to provide the proper support. This can be particularly important for persons who perform desk work such as secretaries, draftsmen, and the like whose seating arrangements do not provide proper support. The usual desk chair used by such persons has a generally horizontally disposed seat, a generally vertically disposed backrest and no independent height adjustment for the arm rests. Frequently desk chairs are armless so that they present no obstruction when drawn closely into a table or desk.
The present invention provides a portable support device which may be used with any chair to provide acceptable support for a person sitting in a chair.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,467 discloses a height adjustable armrest attachment for an armless secretarial chair with left and right elbow rests independently selectively positionable within vertical channels formed in turned back outer ends of respective left and right, oppositely laterally extending bracket members to reduce antigravitational stresses or providing elbow support at a proper height. Superposed inner ends of the bracket members are attached to the chair by fasteners which pass through lateral slots to permit opposite lateral movement of the members to selectively vary the lateral spacing of the rests.
A support device for the physically handicapped is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,542 wherein a floor supported device is described for assisting in the use of commodes and similar articles.